


我爱你

by amillefleur



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Australia, M/M, One-Shot, bogan!AU, this is a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillefleur/pseuds/amillefleur
Summary: Kaisoo one-shot. This is a prompt, so feel free to message me to ask if you can pick it up.Kyungsoo is eager to start his student exchange to Australia! Only... he can't find his glasses...





	我爱你

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing romance. This is my first time writing slash. This is my first time writing EXO. Previously I've only done OC inserts (despite hating to read them myself).
> 
> # this is a prompt in the form of a one-shot
> 
> thank you for reading! the end note is the complete prompt.

Do Kyungsoo nervously tugged on the hem of the shirt, straightening his tie and eyeing his recently dyed brown hair in the mirror reproachfully. He couldn’t see himself well, his glasses forgone in such an early hour, but his hair seemed to be holding its quiff exceptionally, despite having to survive a ten-hour flight and an immediate collapse onto a bed.

Satisfied, Kyungsoo turned to face the room his host family had given to him. It was one of the sister’s rooms, a pretty but feminie solid blue. The room was larger than his back in Korea, and for a moment, in his sleep-deprived delirium last night, he thought it was a master bedroom.

Kyungsoo tried to root around the desk, trying to find the familiar black outline that was his glasses. These were his ugly pair – the ones his parents convinced him to take because they (Kyungsoo) didn’t care if they got crushed. If they did, then he had his contacts as back up.

But he could not find the comforting shape of them. Slightly worried, Kyungsoo brushed it off. He could eat breakfast without his glasses, and after that he could enlist his new host family to help him find them later.

Kyungsoo stood behind the door, one hand clenching the knob. Coming to Australia for his exchange was one wild trip. He always thought that he’d go to America or at least the UK, but one of the opinions he had was a place closer to home than he thought.

He was to stay here for a full year, before returning to Korea to continue university. But for now, Kyungsoo needed to get through his first day at an Australian high school. And before that, breakfast.

He swung his door open, stepping through to the hallway. Vaguely Kyungsoo remembered being lead on a tour of the house, but his mind was too much of a disaster to focus on anything. Thankfully, his feet seemed to recall where the dining room was, carrying him past the large table into the kitchen.

“Kyung-so!” his host mother smiled, not jumping at his sudden appearance. Kyungsoo internally winced at the mispronunciation of his name, but he let it pass. His host mother verbally vomited, and even though he was at the top of his English classes for the entirety of high school, Kyungsoo struggled to understand. The Australian accent was _nothing_ like he imagined, and the mother seemed to be the worse out of the entire family.

She paused, clearly expecting an answer, and unease washed over him. Kyungsoo stuttered out an apology, but the mother seemed to take it with no complaints.

“Bacon and eggs? Yes?” she asked, immediate relief blooming in his chest. Hell, yeah, he knew what bacon and eggs were – the daily breakfast for any Australian. It sounded a little unhealthy and Kyungsoo internally worried if he had to eat it every day for a year.

His host mother continued, chattering away to a brick wall. He tried to smile and nod whenever she seemed to slow down, but she was just speaking _too fast_.

Just as the first plates touched the table – after a game of charades where Kyungsoo tried to help – his host sister, Wendy, materialised in a seat next to him, heartily tucking in. Wendy seemed to be more comfortable with talking slower and dumbing her speech down so Kyungsoo could understand, but even then Kyungsoo only got 5% of what she was saying, most of it ‘I,’ ‘am,’ and ‘is.’

Wendy was nice, and Kyungsoo was glad that she seemed to take such interest in him. They had taken one other international student, but they were German and it was only for a semester.

Having bacon and eggs seemed to only cement the fact that Kyungsoo wasn’t in Korea anymore. Its greasiness and flavour was such outlandish taste to him that it shook him to the bones. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo cleaned his plate.

Wendy stood up, and Kyungsoo caught the word ‘school,’ and ‘uniform,’ only to be sidetracked when her mother spoke up again. Ah. They must be talking about his uniform. For the first few days at this new school, Kungsoo was to wear his school’s uniform until his host family bought him some new ones. It felt weird going from winter to summer so quickly, but even inside the house Kyungsoo felt very hot.

Australia was very hot overall. He was told it was because he was so far north.

The two of them stood up from the table, Kyungsoo muttering thanks under his breath, while Wendy happily skipped down the hallway.

“Wendi,” he gently called, and the girl skids to stop, socks sliding just a few more centimetres. “Uh, glaz-zez,” he gestures to his eyes.

“Glasses.” She softly corrected.

“Glasses. Find. Help?” he blushes. He knows that this isn’t the correct sentence structure, but going so long without his glasses is tiring, a headache hovering around the corners.

“You want me to help find your glasses?” she guessed, already next to the door leading to his new room.

“Yes. Please.” He opens the door, wincing at the blur of black on the floor. His suitcase, still yet unpacked. Kyungsoo resolved to do that tonight. He tries to fumble through the stuff but his eye sight can’t tell the difference between black and black.

“Kyungsoo. Do you have a picture?” he turned at Wendy’s question, mulling over the English. Picture. Photo? Of what? His glasses? He nods once, heading over to his bed. His phone case was a colourful mixture, chosen because he could spot it easily without his glasses.

It takes him sometime to find a recent picture with the glasses – there is a reason why it’s called the ugly glasses – but he shows his phone to Wendy, who has continued to search. His picture doesn’t trigger any recognition from Wendy, who has gone over more of the room than he has, and now he truly starts to panic.

Did he loose his glasses? On the _first_ day?

Kyungsoo drops his phone into his pocket, now worriedly combing through his luggage. Internally cursing, Kyungsoo mourned over the fact he couldn’t wear contacts. It would’ve made things so much easier.

Their host mother calls out, Wendy replying in a similar loud voice, startling Kyungsoo from his search fever. Having caught his attention, Wendy motions him to exit the room again.

“Late… need… hurry…” Kyungsoo nods, having officially given up on searching for both his glasses and contacts for now. He grabs his backpack, gives himself one last look in the mirror and follows Wendy out.

His host mother gives him a bright box and just says “Lunch.” Hm. An authentic Australian lunch box. Highly likely that it was nothing like the Japanese bento boxes, he dryly thought to himself.

Wendy tears out of her room like a whirlwind, snatching her lunch box from her mother’s hands and stuffing it into her bag, nearly running out the door. Slightly terrified, Kyungsoo followed her out. Were they late because they were too busy searching for his glasses?

It took some time for them to arrive to school. Wendy’s family lived on a small sugar cane farm, far enough from the centre of town (Wendy said that her uncle lived on a far larger farm a period of time away, but phrased it so it sounded as if Kyungsoo would visit it frequently) that it took some forty minutes of driving to get there. Wendy spent that time playing on her phone or listening to music, leaving Kyungsoo to stare out the windows. This he did not mind – the landscape was so _unfamiliar_ and _alien_ that Kyungsoo was glad he had some time to adjust to the differences.

They turned a few more corners and the school appeared from between other buildings. There at least ten buildings, but none where any larger than two stories. Kyungsoo was worried; his high school had only one building – there was no doubt he would get lost.

Wendy jumped into action just as her mother pulled into a parking space, throwing her phone and earphones into a smaller pocket in her bag. She threw herself out of the door, bag seemingly to launch itself onto her back, Wendy watching Kyungsoo exit his door while holding a bag strap.

“Sit with friends!” she told him. “Bye mum!”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo dipped his upper body at the rolled down window, only realising he wasn’t supposed to do that anymore after she drove away.

“Next week… bus.” Wendy told him. “Friday… your uniform.” So, he was going to get his uniform on Friday. Kyungsoo picked at his clothes, already feeling the heat. Five days of this? Ugh.

Kyungsoo quietly followed Wendy, half a step behind. His back was already drenched, and every step he took made the thick material of his pants brush against his legs. Even his socks were just too _thick_.

He felt like his exposed skin was about to peel from how harsh the sun was; his scalp prickled from the heat, sweat gathering at his hairline. Unbeknownst to him, Kyungsoo’s neutral face disappeared as he squinted in the sun – it did not help that he had no glasses.

Wendy easily stepped into the shade, walking adjacent to the building to fall into the sweet, sweet, relief from the sun. Kyungsoo seemed to only take one more step before Wendy was yelling, hand raised high as she called out people from just down the building.

“JONGIN! CHANYEOL!” she yelled, Kyungsoo perking up at the Korean names. Nevertheless, he stays silent, quietly following Wendy as she slaunters up to a table, crowded with people.

There’s an overwhelming number of Asians. Some Japanese, some Taiwanese, some Korean, some Chinese, but most of them seemed to have some mix of Western blood.

Two boys stood, both towering over Kyungsoo. That detail was clear as day even without glasses. The rest though, was blurred; Kyungsoo squinted to see. The one on the right had a dirty blonde blur while the left had a striking red, but his eyes hurt before he could deduce anymore.

“Good morning,” he mumbled, automatically bowing just a little bit.

“ _Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo-ssi!_ ” the artificially red-head chirps, holding his hand out. “ _I’m Chanyeol. This is Jongin. We both speak Korean at home._ ”

Kyungsoo startles at the familiar language, blinking in shock. “ _Nice to meet you, Chanyeol-ssi, Jongin-ssi.”_

“ _Oooh, boy, you’re gonna like it here_!” Chanyeol laughs, and Kyungsoo winced. It’s loud. Chanyeol seems like a loud boy. Kyungsoo had some thoughts on people who are too loud. “ _There’s quite a lot of us who can speak Korean. Beakhyun, Sehun, Jongdae... I’ll have to introduce you to them!”_

“ _I would like that._ ” He politely replies, low-key wishing he could shut up. It made him feel guilty, but how was he supposed to practice his English if all he spoke was Korean?

Wendy appears beside Jongin, waving him over. Kyungsoo steps forward, following Wendy around the table. He stops beside Jongin and Chanyeol, holding out a hand, the proper Australian greeting.

“Nice to meet you, Jongin, Chanyeol.” He says in English, hoping that they’ll get the message. It feels very uncomfortable to call them by their first name, ever since he landed in Australia nobody seems to introduce themselves with their full name.

A soft hand slides into his and his ears barely picks up a soft voice saying “Nice to meet you too, Kyungsoo-ssi” partly because the rest of the table seems to be in some sort of uproar. The hand is from Jongin, of course, and as soon as he releases him a tougher hand slips into his. Chanyeol.

Wendy introduces Kyungsoo to the entire table. There are a lot of foreign names, most of them Asian, but he also recognises a Russian and Italian name thrown in here and there.

There are three Chinese boys who talk to him in Korean; Kris, Luhan, and Tao. There are two Japanese girls – Sana and Momo – who try to test him in Japanese and he maintains the conversation long enough to impress them. Wendy introduces him to Jackson, Mark and Bambam, all switching from Mandarin, Korean and English several times every minute, and after that he loses track. There’s just too many people.

Wendy pulls him aside and smiles at him.

“Do you want to stay here, or explore?” she asks, and Kyungsoo takes a few seconds to work out the sentence, but the last word trips him up.

“Explore?” he questions.

“ _Explore._ ” A soft voice says interjects in Korean from Kyungsoo’s right, and judging by the dirty blonde hair, it’s Jongin.

“Ah.” Kyungsoo nods in thanks. “Explore. Jongin come with.” he questions, looking at the blur of a boy, looking for an answer.

“Can Jongin come with us?” Wendy gently corrects, and Kyungsoo wants to slap himself. His teacher _told_ him that English uses _tones_ and other words such as _can_ and _what_ to ask a question, but talking in Korean seems to have made his brain a blank slate. Kyungsoo quietly repeats the sentence, focusing on the tone.

“I’m happy to. Do you want Chanyeol as well?” Jongin’s voice seems to lift, a note of cheerfulness finally weaving itself into his words. Kyungsoo agrees and the four of them are off once the loud boy is retrieved from the table.

They barely seemed to go very far before Wendy stops and gestures to a roll screen.

“This is the tuckshop. We must put our bags down to line up. We’ll be getting lunch here sometimes.” She says and Kyungsoo understands… mostly. Jongin explains to him that a ‘tuckshop’ is basically a canteen or a lunch shop. Australians have strange vocabulary, he decides.

Wendy shows him the science building, the English building, the “SOSE” building (turns out it stood for Studies of Social and Environment), the languages building, the _two_ math buildings, and the admin building.

Along the way they meet several people, all speaking in rapid English. Kyungsoo eventually resigns himself to standing silently next to Wendy, watching the other three chatter excitedly with the new people. His eyesight is still too terrible to really focus on anything and the prolonged time without glasses is starting to make a headache settle in.

They make it into the admin building, here to fetch Kyungsoo’s schedule. Wendy passes it along to Kyungsoo, smiling the whole time.

“What classes do you have?” Chanyeol asks, bending to read the slip of paper upside down. Kyungsoo tries, he tries _really_ hard to read the English, but it would’ve been a struggle _with_ his glasses. He tries to read it from a distance, reaching is arm far out as it can go, and when that fails he brings it closer. Finally, he admits defeat and drops his arms.

“I need glasses.” He dejectedly mutters.

“I need _my_ glasses.”

“I need my glasses.”

“You wear glasses?”

“I think he lost them on the flight over,” Wendy sighs, tugging the paper out of his hands. “Here, I’ll read it. You have English, Maths A, Modern History, Chemistry, Home Ec and ESL.”

“Eee-ess-ell?”

“English as a second language.”

“Say,” Chanyeol interjects “Baekhyun wears glasses sometimes. Do you want to try them?” Kyungsoo blinks at the idea, and there isn’t really anything else he could try, so he says yes. They troop back to the table, which had seemed to summon _more_ people in the period they were exploring, and Chanyeol’s friend was in the fray.

“ _Baek-hyung,_ ” Chanyeol’s voice seemed to grow to a boisterous level, voice booming over the loud chatter. Despite that, nobody seemed to notice. “ _Can I borrow your glasses for a bit?”_

Baekhyun just stared in reply, thrown by the utter randomness of the request. It takes a verbal prod from Jongin to kick Chanyeol into a rapid, paragraph explanation as to why the other male should surrender his sight. In the end, Baekhyun digs out his glasses case and hands over his glasses, still slightly confused.

Kyungsoo slides them on and knows straight away it was pointless. The glass is too weak, and the effect barely makes itself known. He hands them over with a sigh, shaking his head.

“Glasses too week.”

“ _The_ glasses _are_ too weak.”

“The glasses are too weak.”

Chanyeol lets out a big sigh, the action requiring his whole body to move. “Damn.”

A bell begins to ring, and collectively the table stands. Some of the students were groaning, but all of them diligently made their way to their first class.

Australian high schools seemed to have this morning ‘class’ – it was only fifteen minutes long, and all it was for a roll call and a place to read out all the notifications of the day. Typically it was called roll call or home room, but this school seemed to call it care class, for reasons unknown to Kyungsoo.

Wendy was all too happy to help him find his first class, bringing out the paper with his classes listed. When she read out his classroom, Jongin jolted, as if something struck him.

“That’s my care class!” he grinned at Kyungsoo, suddenly dropping it when Kyungsoo turned him. “Do you want to walk with me?” Kyungsoo, having not understood much from what he said, went along with it anyway.

“Yes.”

The day seemed to slip away, the headache at the back of his mind growing the longer he went without glasses. When Wendy and Kyungsoo got home he quickly texted his parents asking them to send him his other pair when another search turned unfruitful.

Constantly trying to translate every sentence had started to take its toll on him sometime in the afternoon, Kyungsoo all too happy to fall asleep as soon as he forced himself to eat dinner.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday came and went, Kyungsoo battling through English and Maths and Chemistry and all sorts of stupidity Chanyeol came up with. Throughout all this Jongin stood silently but strong, soft voice rarely heard but still there.

Finally, Friday arrived, along with Kyungsoo’s new uniform and – _bless the gods_ – his other set of glasses. These ones were his ‘cute’ pair, a little more expensive but they suited his facial structure.

Wearing the new uniform made him suddenly understand why the stereotype of Australians are tank-tops and shorts. It felt like a blessing to wear shorts and thin shirts.

It also felt like a blessing to finally slide on his glasses and see the world for what it is. He can finally see the sugar cane in all its glory. He can finally memorise Wendy’s face. He can finally stop stepping on small Lego pieces on the floor.

The following Monday, Kyungsoo is ready to see his friends with his glasses on. At least his squinting would lessen.

Chanyeol looks exactly how he thinks. Big ears that stick out the side, dyed firetruck hair an utter mess, and a big cheeky grin glued to his face. Baekhyun’s bowl cut was far cuter than he expected, looking much like the music idols back home. He wore his glasses in commemoration of Kyungsoo’s eyesight.

Wendy takes him on another round of introduction of the Asian Table, the same table that Kyungsoo met Jongin and Chanyeol.

Jongin. Kyungsoo frowned. Why hasn’t he seen Jongin yet? He turns to Wendy to ask the question but ends up almost running into a chest. Kyungsoo looked up and met eyes with one of the most gorgeous boys he’s ever seen. Gaping, Kyungsoo takes in the sight with wide eyes.

“Hi Kyungsoo.” The boy shyly smiles, and Kyungsoo freezes at the familiar voice. “I see you’ve got your glasses back.”

It hits him that this beautiful boy – this amazing specimen – was _Jongin._

“Not really!” Wendy appears then, startling Kyungsoo enough that he could take a step back. “He had to ask his parents to send his other pair from Korea. What did you call them? Your _cute_ glasses.” Wendy winks and laughs, calling forth embarrassment in Kyungsoo, a blush burning on his cheeks.

“ _You look really pretty._ ” Kyungsoo can’t help but say, dropping his eye sight to the ground and quickly stepping away to next to Wendy. “Where Junmyeon?”

“Where _is_ Junmyeon.”

“Where is Junmyeon?”

“With Kris! Come on, over here…” Wendy bounced off, Kyungsoo quick on her heels, gladly taking the opportunity to escape Jongin, the suddenly beautiful boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Kyungsoo turns up to Jongin's school in a very formal school uniform, striking and glaring at everything. Jongin is kind of frightened, but over the week he learns a bit more about him. The following week, Kyungsoo turns up to school in the daggy, classic Australian school uniform... but with some absolutely adorable glasses perched on his nose. Suddenly Kyungsoo isn't a cool, suave man - he's an adorable boy with wide owl eyes.   
> Kyungsoo meets Jongin, a boy with a dirty blonde blob of a hair and an undefined face because he can't find his glasses. When he finally gets his other pair - his cute pair - he's faced with the realisation that Jongin is very hot.   
> Cue a year of them pining.   
> Chanyeol has a very obvious and loud crush on Baekhyun, who doesn't notice until almost at the end of the year.   
> And something is happening between Junmyeon and Kris!!! Idk what but there's something spicy happening there!!!  
> and any other pairings if you want.   
> please message me if you are gonna write this!!! Thank you!


End file.
